Of Feather Boas and Bright Lights
by peachringsandbananas
Summary: AU: Mathias is a performer in a rundown old theater, with a small, predictable audience. But what happens when a mysterious stranger drops in to watch a show? A challenge begins, and one Mathias refuses to give up on. Hints of SuFin involved. DenNor. Human names used. (Other brief pairings will include AmeCan and FrUk, possibly others to be added in later.)
1. Chapter 1

The lights in the dimly lit dressing room flickered as Mathias pulled on his costume hurriedly, swiping on his make up without a second thought as the minutes clicked by on the clock hanging precariously by the door. The small space set up purely for his own benefit had been neglected the updates it desperately needed, but considering he asked to be placed in a separate dressing room than the ladies, there wasn't much choice; if he complained, he would be out on the streets once again. And even he knew a closet with a make shift mirror and cracked white paint on the walls was better than the cold streets of Denmark.

"Mat, you almost ready?" One of the other performers- Tino, was it?- knocked on the door, opening it a crack and smiling in, motioning for him to follow him as they headed off for the stage.

The small theater had been packed for the past week, a constant flow to Mathias's day; from rehearsal, to show, to break, to show after show after show. He didn't mind, the stage is where he belonged, and he only saw this as opportunity to be on it more.

"Get ready to sing your heart out, babe." The Dane smacked his lips jokingly at the embarrassed man next to him, wiggling his hips in anticipation as the curtains parted.

The audience went instantly silent as the boys strut out on stage, belting out their words as if they were imprinted in their brains and swaying about the stage in the perfect lines they had practiced countless times before. It was a tired routine, but Mathias still felt the thrill of the first time he had walked onstage to see the grinning audience beneath them.

Normally the mix of attendees stayed the same, a select group seated and watching every night, never more, never less. The Swede was always hovering awkwardly in the back, face betraying no emotion, beside the occasional flush of blush as Tino passed him a wink. Then there was the strange boy from Iceland. He didn't bother question why he came, although he looked as if he would rather be sitting in a junkyard rather than in the smoky old theater.

There was an old collection of guests, and Mathias was sure he could catalog each and every one of them. So the appearance of a new boy was enough to distract him the entire show, stealing glances and flirty nods every chance he got. Yet the blonde only rolled his eyes tiredly, not even cracking a smile. By the time the show was wrapping up, he had his mind set on raising some sort of reaction from the strange viewer, if it was the last thing he did.

The lights went down, curtains falling as the Danish performer headed away from the excited group, storming into his "dressing room" and slamming the door shut behind him.

"I'll get through to him. Mathias Køhler can get any man he wants!" He smiled at himself encouragingly in the dirt stained mirror, fluffing his hair and batting his eyelashes for good measure. "Don't let it get to you! He's just playing hard to get."

He sunk down into his chair, exhaling loudly and putting his hands in his hands.

"Yeah, that's it…"


	2. Chapter 2

After another showing, the theater started to slow down, lights shutting off and performers being shuffled out the door, bags stuffed with costumes hanging over their shoulders and umbrellas popping open as they stepped out into the rain.

Mathias, of course, had forgotten his own umbrella, instead attempting to use his hands to hide from the water pouring down on him. The girls and Tino hurried away down their respective homes, leaving the soaked man lazily heading across town in search of some place to stay.

He hurried his pace a thunder sounded in the distance, a flash lighting the sky moments later. He passed shops and hotels, but all were full or closed, and it didn't look as if he was going to find a place to stay that night.

"Jesus Christ!" A heavily accented shout rang out from behind the wandering Dane, causing him to spin around in curiosity, only to find himself staring at the stranger from the theater attempting to straighten out his umbrella, swatting at it as it blew in the harsh wind. He grinning, rushing over and quickly snapping the cover back into place, not giving the other any chance to react before he ducked underneath with him, half his body still exposed to the rain.

"Hey, I know you! You were at the show tonight. Like what you see?" Mathias winked, finally raising some sort of reaction from the stranger standing beneath the umbrella next to him.

"Get away from me!" The Norwegian swatted at him, thrusting the umbrella back over to himself and storming off, glancing behind after he had moved down a few shops.

"Come on, just at least tell me your name!"

Mathias called after him, letting out an annoyed grunt.

"Fuck off!"

Things weren't going exactly as well as he had planned.

"Nice to meet you, Fuck Off!"

He shouted back mockingly, although he could still feel his stomach sink as he walked further and further away.

"It's Lukas."

Mathias whipped back around to face a smiling Fin, Tino holding out his umbrella thoughtfully and allowing the man to squeeze his way under- even if it was a bit of a reach.

"Ah, Lukas!" Mathias grinned, shaking his hair out and splattering the shorter man with water. "Sexy."

Tino shook his head in response, sighing.

"Mat, you really shouldn't get involved with the guests-"

Mathias interrupted him with a harsh laugh, pushing him playfully.

"You're one to talk, I've seen you eyeing that guy who hangs around in the back for weeks now!"

"That's different!" Tino blushed, adjusting his grip on the umbrella nervously. "I haven't even talked to him."

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I was just sharing a quick word with him!"

The two ducked into Tino's apartment, both quickly settling in for the night without another word. It was useless to argue with Mathias, he was too stubborn for his own good. If there was one thing he wouldn't be stopping, it was talking to Lukas.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Mathias!" Alfred rushed into the theater, waving at his fellow performer and throwing his bag down, hoping up and down as he wiggled into his costume. He somehow always managed to arrive late, despite the fact that his house was only a few doors down; the closest of any of the other's. It didn't really matter in the long run, as long as he managed to make it to stage in time.

"Alfred, curtain!"

The American rushed off to the stage, taking his place between the outlandish Dane and ridiculous Frenchman- both of whom were glancing around the audience eagerly, as if searching for someone. Al didn't have time to ponder it as the music started to play and the audience burst out in cheers, drowning out his thoughts and fully immersing him in his performance.

His time on stage always seemed to pass all too quickly, curtains closing before it felt like he done anything of any importance. He sighed as he headed back to the changing room, lazily wiping off the excessive amounts of mascara weighing down his lashes.

Alfred crouched down to the floor where his bags had been tossed, cramming things inside the sack as soon as he pulled them away from his sticky skin.

"Al, someone left this over on your table." One of the few women on set dropped a red rose down into his hand, smiling and waving as she hurried out the door. That was the third week in a row Alfred had received some sort of flower on his vanity, every one left without any sign of who it was from.

Normally he would boast of his fans to the others, but he simply tucked it into his pocket and rushed out into the city, stroking the petals softly with his thumb as headed back home, grinning all the way there.


	4. Chapter 4

"What kind of flowers do you think Lukas likes? Or does he seem like more of a chocolate kinda guy to you? Oh hey, by the way, do you have any money?" Mathias pressed Tino for information as they walked toward the theater, determined to get at least something out of him. As soon as Tino had explained that Lukas was his cousin, he hadn't let up on the questions about him. Most pertaining to how good in bed he was.

"Mathias, for the last time, I don't know." Tino attempted to sound kind in his responses to the pressing questions, but after days on end, he was at his wit's end. "And you repeating the questions doesn't help."

Mathias shrugged cheerfully, throwing the theater doors open and running to his dressing room, collapsing into his chair the second he was able, spinning around in circles, a grin plastered across his face. He always got into this sort of mood when he found a new challenge. It was like an ego boost to him, realizing just how many people he could get if he put his put his mind to it. Even before he succeeded, he knew it was coming.

"Mathias, hurry up in there!" The stage manager knocked on the door angrily, you could nearly hear the scowl in his voice. Of course, what more can you expect from an angry German?

"Coming!" He jumped up, struggling into his dress and nearly collapsing in the process, stumbling out onto the stage with only one purpose in mind- to spot Lukas.

He scanned the stage eagerly, bumping into a few of the other performers in his distracted haze, glares being thrown at him this way and that.

"Mathias, focus!" Alfred hissed in his ear as he wandered past.

"Why do you care so much about this guy anyways, Mat?" Tino tapped him lightly, passing a worried glance in his direction.

He didn't bother answering, he had finally spotted him. Standing in the back, nearly shrouded by the dark, stood Lukas.

"Because it's far more than a challenge for him, I presume." Francis answered for him, a hint of sadness in his voice. "He just has yet to realize it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello everyone! I wanted to take a moment apologize for the short chapters... Heh. I'm having a hard time getting everything I have planned put down into words. That being said, I just wanted to say how thankful I am for those of you who have been reading and putting up with my odd writing patterns. And on one last note, I would really appreciate any reviews you all had to give! And thank you again for reading and favoriting and following, I really do appreciate it!


End file.
